Uji Nyali
by Hitsugaya ShiroRen
Summary: Ichigo dkk.mengadakan uji nyali...Hitsugaya sok gak takut,tapi apa yang terjadi pada Hitsugaya selanjutnya?Kualat?Atau baik-baik aja?...baca aja.No Pair.OOC.GAJEE. RnR.


Uji Nyali

By:1234Rudi-FansHitsugaya

Hy...saya masih hidup lohhh..*Ditabok.*

Author sesekali mau buat masa kecil indahnya Chara BLEACH waktu mreka masih kelas 5 SD...buat anda gak nyesel membaca fic ini ya^_^.

Disclaimer:Bleach © Tite Kubo.

Warning:GAJEE,Horror,Humor(ini mah genre.).

Don't Like ya Don't Read.

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah terdengar sebuah teriakan di SDN karakura..

"APAAA?!Gak mungkin disekolah ini ada penunggu nya."Teriak seseorang berambut putih jabrik siapa lagi kalo bkn chiby cebol*Dibankai*.

"Tapi beneren lo...gue denger dari kakak kelas kita Kotetsu Isane."kata ngangguk2 setuju.

"gak mungkin...gue gak percaya."Hitsugaya tetep gak gimana lagi dia kan keras kepala.*Dicekik*.

"Bener kata saudara kembar ku ini lo..."Kaien belain Hisagi.

"Bener juga Hitsugaya kun...kami pernah denger kok."kata Inoue,Rukia,dan Yumichika.

"Gak Mungkin..."teriak Hitsugaya lagi.

"Kalo gitu kita adain aja uji nyali malam malam ini pas jumat kliwon."kata ichigo.

"Benar mau liat apa yang bakal dilakukan sicengeng ini."kata Tatsuki sambil nunjuk Ichigo.

"Oke..."kata Hitsugaya enteng.

"Kami ikut woiii..."teriak Kusaka dan Renji berbarengan.

"Bolehhh...tapi jangan nangis gulung2 kayK sushi disana ya nanti susah kau Hitsugaya."kata Tatsuki enteng.

"Kenapa emank gue penakut kayak si Kurosaki?".kata Hitsugaya.

"bukan...Cuma gue kagak yakin dech lo kelas 5 dan berat badan elo kayak anak TK."Kata berapa tinggi Hitsu saat SD sih?Mau tau?tingginya 78 cm sedangkan berat 14 ...ada anak TK nyasar keSD*Dibankai*

"Ciusss...Mi Apa?"tanya Hitsugaya nyasar entah kemana.

"Hitsu...lo minum ini aja bisa cepat tinggi loo..."kata Kusaka sambil nyerahin 1 botol susu sapi.

Hitsugaya dan Author langsung muntah ditempat.(Rudi:"Hoeekkkk...I HATE MILK." Hitsugaya:"Gue Setuju sama elo..")

"Hitsugaya kalau mau muntah jangan disini...sini ah gue antarin ke WC.."kata Kaien sambil ngantar Hitsugaya ke WC.

"Woi...kok gue gak diajak?."Tanya seseorang yang mirip dia itu lagi kalau bukan Shirosaki Hichigo.

"Wahh...boleh lebih banyak lebih seru..."Kata Tatsuki.

"Okee...jangan telat...jam 18:30 disini mengerti?"tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ngerti..."

* * *

Malamnya...

"duhh...Hitsugaya mana sihh...udah jam 7 tau...jangan-jangan dia takut lagi."kata Tatsuki.

Emang udah pada Hitsugaya yang belum datang,mungki Hitsu takut.

"Mending gue pulang aja dehhh..."kata Ichigo sambil gemetaran hebat.

"Lah...kan yang kasih ide ini elo...tapi kok lo yang takut sih?"tanya Tatsuki.

"Gue pagi tadi ngomong asal.."kata Ichigo.

"Penakut amat elo."kata Hichigo sombong.

"Enak ajaaa..gue gak takut kox..."kata Ichigo lagi.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hai temen...sori gue telat."kata Hitsugaya sambil senyum.

"Darimana elo?"tanya Tatsuki.

"gue nonton Anime BLECH season 4 di channel TV Shuhuke Amagai itu dalangnya ya..."kata Hitsugaya.

"Udah cepat mulai ah..."teriak Hisagi.

"Oke ayo kita bagi kelompok.1 kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang."kata Tatsuki."Yang pertama Hisagi dan Guee...Kedua Kusaka ma Hichigo...ketiga Kaien,Yumichika,dan Rukia...keempat Inoue dan Renji...dan terakhir Hitsugaya ma Ichigo."

"kita udah siapin 5 jalur...jadi setiap kelompok silahkan pilih jalur diakhir jalan masing2 jalur ada kertas dengan berbagai warna tentunya juga tulisan yang tidak anda mengerti,ambillah kertas itu jika anda sudah sampai diakhir jakur lalu ada batas waktu."kata Hisagi.

Lalu mereka pun memilih jalur masing-masing...mari kita lihat satu per satu.

-Hisagi dan Tatsuki-

"Hahh...Hantu mana ada.."kata Tatsuki.

"Tatsu chan jang sembarang bicara entar kualat gimana."Hisagi Gemetaran hebatt...sampai2 Tatsuki tau si Hisagi mau apa...

"His...lo kalo mau ngompol jangan disini dong...kesemak sana dasar pengecut."Tatsuki ngingetin si Hisagi.(Walah2...Gaya mu nak-nak.*Ditinju*).

Hisagi langsung ke semak...emang sih wilayah yang Tatsuki dan Hisagi ambil tu halaman belakang yang penuh semak...

"Huahhh...Legaaa~~"kata Hisagi sambil nutup resletingnya.

Tiba-tiba...

...ada sesosok bayang putih langsung merinding..mari kita Countdown..

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**Hisagi langsung menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Mendengar jeritan langsung pergi ke tempat Hisagi.

"Ada apa His..."Tanya Tatsuki ke Hisagi yang udah pucat setengah mati.

"itu ada bayang putih lewat.."kata Hisagi gemetaran.

"Hahh...mana?ooo...itu Cuma asap kok gak perlu takut ya sayang(OMG...sejak kapan Tatsuki dan Hisagi jadian?)"kata Tatsuki enteng.

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan Tatsuki jalan sambil santai sedangkan si Hisagi jalan sambil nangis-nangis.(Kaciannn...).

Dan Tatsuki Team yang pertama kali tiba.

-Kusaka and Hichigo-

"Huhh...bosann..."kata Hichigo sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah.

"Huhh...dari semua jalur kenapa kita ambil didalam gedung sekolah sihh?"tanya si Hichigo cuek bebek + ayam.

Sebenarnya perjalanan mereka berjalan mulus di awal tapi...

"Kreeeekkk..."Terdengar suara pintu digeser.

"Apa itu Hichi..."tanya sekarang gemetaran dingin mulai juga dengan Hichigo.

"Hey...kalian,kenapa ada disini malam-malam?"tanya seseorang bernama Ukitake Juushiro yang ternyata seorang guru disini.

"Ehh...Buku PR mate-matika kami ketinggalan Pak."kata Kusaka.

"ohh...jangan terlalu lama ya."kata Ukitake.

"Baik pak."jawab Hichigo.

Perjalanan mereka berjalan mulus...

-Kaien,Yumichika,dan Rukia-

"Kai...itu kayaknya suara orang lagi baca buku dech.."tanya Rukia.

"Iya nihh...kai kenapa kita harus ngambil jalur perpustakaan sih.."kata Yumichika.

"Bawelll ahh...Ayo kita lihat."kata Kaien.

"Hahh...mau baca buku apa lagi ya.."terdengar seseorang berbicara sendiri.

Kaien,Yumichika,dan Rukia langsung berekringat dingin.

Kaien langsung melihat siapa itu dari kaien melihat ternyata.'wauuu...silau men.'bati Kaien dalam hati.

Rukia pucat seketika.

Sosok itu menghampiri tempat rak buku dimana tempat Rukia,Kaien,dan Yumichika bersembunyi.

Lalu setelah sebuah buku diambil Kaien dll berhadapan dengan sosok di countdown mereka pun menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**teriak Kaien Team.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**teriak sosok itu.

"Lohhh...Ishida."kata Yumichika.

Ternyata sosok tadi adalah Ishida Uryuu murid kelas 6.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"tanya Ishida.

"Kami sedang mengadakan uji nyali."Kata Kaien.

"Owh...ya udah lanjutin ajaa.."kata Ishida yang udah kembali cool(Belagu amatt).

Mereka melanjutkan uji nyali mereka.

Nasib mereka sama kayak Hichigo muluss..

-Inoue dan Renji-

"Abarai kun...kenapa anda memilih tempat ini?."tanya Inoue kepada jalur yang mereka pilih adalah jalur yang ada deket WC.

"Insting.."jawab Renji Cool.

"Aduhh...takut aku."kata Inoue.

"Udah tenang aja.."Renji mencoba menenangkan Inoue.

awalnya sih team Renji mulus sampai tiba-tiba Inoue tidak bisa melanjutkan langsung menggendong Inoue ketempat Start.

Mereka dinyatakan GAGAL.

-Hitsugaya and Ichigo-

"Duhh...Hitsu kenapa kau pilih jalur halaman samping sekolah sihh..."tanya Ichigo.

Memang di SDN karakura halaman samping memang yang paling mengerikan.

"Gak apa kan?pengecut itu gak ada."kata Hitsugaya Sok.

"jangan asal ngomong Hitsugaya nanti kualat baru tau rasa."kata Ichigo yang udah mulai menangis dibelakang Hitsugaya ngomel-ngomel tentang kenapa dia dapat rekan cengen macam ini.

Tiba-tiba...

Muncul 2 orang didepan Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

2 sosok itu mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

Setelah tangan sosok tersebut hanya tinggal 5 cm Hitsugaya dan Ichigo langsung menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA...EMAK TOLONG ADA SETANNN"**teriak Hitsugaya dan Ichigo kompakkan sambil nangis bukan hanya nangis mereka bahkan ngompol ...

"Hehh...ternyata yang tadi bilang gak percaya ma setan kok bisa takut sampai nangis gulung-gulung ,ngompol,terus trauma gitu."ujar sosok tersebut yang ternyata Arisawa Tatsuki ditemani Hisagi Shuuhei dibelakangnya.

Yahh...mereka emang sudah bosan jadi mereka berencana buat nakutin si Hitsugaya.

"Udah...gue gak mau lanjutin lagiii..."kata Hitsugaya sambil nangis-nangis.*Author Dibankai Rame-rame*.

"Iyaa...Hiksss..."Ichigo juga sampai nangis gulung-gulung kayak sushi.(Minta donk!)

"Elo berlebihan Tatsuki mereka sampai hanya itu bahkan ngompol lebih parah dari gue kan?"tanya Hisagi ke Tatsuki yang sedang ngakak liat Hitsu and Ichi.

"Udah elo berdua ayo kumpul."kata kasihan melihat Hitsugaya dan memutuskan untuk menggendong Hitsugaya dulu.

Tapi sebelum Kaien menggendong tidak jadi menggendong Hitsugaya karena tubuh Hitsugaya tu sekarang bau ompol*Dibankai*.

"Gendong sana His."Tatsuki seenaknya nyuruh Hisagi buat gendong Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

"Ogahh ahh...bau ompol."kata Hisagi sambil nutup Hidung.

"Lo tu jadi orang gak setia kawan yaa.."kata Tatsuki.

"Ya udah gue gendong aja."tambah Tatsuki lagi.

"Oke dech gue gendong Ichigo."kata Hisagi.

Dan sekarang Hitsugaya Team GAGAL..

Sekarang semua udah pada ngumpul di tempat start.3 team berhasil dan 2 team gagal.

Setelah itu mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.(ya iyalah masa kekandang ayam).

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata para setan menonton mereka uji nyali sambil makan pop corn(?).

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo setelah pulang kerumah masing-masing dimarahin habis-habisan...

Sedangkan yang lainnya langsung Ngorok ditempat tidur.

^HAPPY END^

END FOR HITSUGAYA AND ICHIGO.T

* * *

Rudi:"Kyaaa...selesai jugaa.."

Hitsugaya:"kok gue kayak anak kecil aja."

Rudi:Kan dific ini kalian budak kelas 5 SD."

Hitsugaya:"Iya tapi...kok gue ngompol sih?"

Ichigo:"Iya kau menghancurkan IMAGE kami."

Hitsugaya + Ichigo:"BANKAI!..."

Rudi:"Sabarr gue dulu...BANKAI!DAIGUREN SHIORINMARU."(melesat dengan kecepatan maksimal).

Hitsugaya + Ichigo:'...DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU/TENSE ZANGETSU."

Tatsuki:"REVIEW Ya BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA..."(Masih Nggakak).


End file.
